falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Anders
|tag skills = |level =8 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Liam O'Brien |dialogue =VRRCAnders.txt |edid =vRRCAnders |baseid = |refid = }} Anders is a drug runner working for Diane and Jack of the Great Khans found crucified at Cottonwood Cove in 2281. Background Anders is originally from the Great Khan's encampment Red Rock Canyon. While looking for "untapped territory" in the south, Anders was caught by a Legion patrol when he was trying to cross the river and was crucified for drug running when they saw the package he was carrying. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Oh My Papa: Gaining Diane and Jack's trust requires finding where Anders has gone or passing a Speech check. * Aba Daba Honeymoon: Anders has been crucified just outside Cottonwood Cove. Once he has been found, the next step in the mission is to either untie or kill him. Killing him does not automatically fail the quest but causes loss of the reward. If Anders survives, he will rejoin Jack and Diane at the Red Rock Drug Lab. Effects of player character's actions * If the player character completed the Speech challenge with Jack for the quest Oh My Papa, therefore bypassing any need to complete any quests, asking Diane for work will cause her to ask for help finding Anders, who will still be on the cross. Inventory Notes * Once freed from the cross, he turns out to be crippled and will be limping. * He can only be let down from the cross once the quest Aba Daba Honeymoon is active. Appearances Anders appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes, Anders will randomly appear at Ranger Station Foxtrot and be killed by the NCR Rangers there. * Locating Cottonwood Cove and talking to Anders before going to Red Rock Canyon and starting 'Aba Daba Honeymoon' may result in the quest becoming broken and impossible to finish. Fast traveling to the Sniper's Nest will result in the game freezing during the loading screen and it is also impossible to approach Anders by fast traveling to another nearby location and walking up to him as the game will freeze up when the player gets within a certain distance of Cottonwood Cove from any direction. Putting the quest off until later (fast traveling, completing other quests, sleeping, waiting, leveling up, etc.) will not fix this glitch. * The game will not give the player an option to untie Anders in Cottonwood Cove. This can happen if the player had contact with Anders before the quest Oh My Papa, but can also happen if the player hadn't. There is no known workaround for console players. An alternative is to approach Jack instead of Diane for the speech check in 'Oh My Papa'. That way, Anders can be freed in 'Aba Daba Honeymoon' instead. Sometimes using a KO weapon (boxing tape, etc.)can be used to knock Anders off the cross without killing him. ** PC users can open the console, click Anders, and type , then re-initiate dialogue with him. * Punching him to release him will result in him standing idle. The same dialogue occurs as if he was still tied up. * Should he become hostile after you've got him down from the cross, just run away until he no longer chases you. You can then complete the quest successfully. * Killing Anders while still tied to the cross will not fail the quest, and after a few in game days he will be alive again and still tied to the cross. * If you kill Motor-Runner before completing the quest Aba Daba Honeymoon you can not receive the quest to free him. However, for some reason, when you have completed Oh My Papa you can just talk to him and free him. Gallery File:Anders_crucified.jpeg|Anders being crucified Anders back at RedRock.jpg|Back at the Red Rock drug lab Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Great Khan characters Category:Cottonwood Cove characters Category:Red Rock Canyon characters de:Anders es:Anders ru:Андерс uk:Андерс